Desire, Ask, Believe, Receive
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Challenge fic...Gwen's world began to darken after the events of "Countrycide" and seeks comfort in the arms of someone else, her handsome boss...


Title: Desire, Ask, Believe, Receive

Disclaimer: Torchwood does not belong to me. Not one bit.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: _"I had a good job before this. I thought in a year or two perhaps a baby, I know Rhys would be a good dad and I could try for desk sergeant and…well, it was all slotting into place. And then I met you lot. All these things... all these things are changing me, changing how I see the world and I can't share them with anyone..."_

Gwen's world began to darken a bit more after the events of "Countrycide" and seeks comfort in the arms of someone else, her handsome boss.

Timeline: AU Season 1, Spoilers for the end of "Countrycide", sorta. She goes to Jack instead of Owen.

Notes: This was written for my bestie: Destany Mitchell, who was saddened by the lack of Gwen/Jack smut! This is unbeta-ed, please forgive any mistakes. You will see direct dialogue from the final scenes of the episode.

* * *

"_I'll tell you something... if you let me whisper…" __The monster across the table said._

"'_Kay," She answered quietly, desperate to understand, to know why _

_He moved suddenly and she tried not to jump out of her skin. The monster leaned in close, so close that she could feel the heat rising off of his body. He spoke against her ear, his voice wistful._

"_Because it made me happy…"_

_Something inside her died as she heard his words and she could felt herself grow cold. Jack pulled the monster away and she sat there, unable to move. She pulled in a sharp breath and it hurt._

_She eventually managed to get to her feet, moving on autopilot. She made her way through the mess of police vehicles, ambulances, and the Torchwood SUV, tears filling her eyes._

_She went home; showering immediately. She bundled her clothes in a bag and put it out with the trash. Rhys was on the couch, watching the telly, quietly watching her as she made her way over to him; joining him. She sat close, wanting to draw from comfort from him, but found it impossible as a void filled her. Tears started to build in her eyes as she stared vacantly at the screen. Rhys noticed her tears and waited; waited for her to talk; waited for her to let him in. _

_It didn't happen. Instead, she got to her feet and found her coat, pulling it on gingerly. He watched her and remained quiet. He would always wait; praying for that day where she would let him in again. He wondered if he would even get an explanation for this._

"_I'll be back," Her voice was a million miles away, "I need to walk."_

_She slipped her house keys into her pocket and headed towards the door._

"_Will you ever let me in, Gwenie?" He asked_

_She paused and her throat tightened to the point of pain. Unable to answer, she opened the door and slipped out into the hall way. 'Will you ever let me in?' Rhys' voice echoed in her mind as she walked down the street. She had the sudden image of that man from the village, the monster, and fought the urge to flinch. She clenched her fists and let it drive her; she walked faster as if she moved quick enough, she could forget his face, forget his words…But there was nothing she could do that would take it away…But maybe someone__else could…_

She stood gazing out the glass walls, out to the heart of the empty hub; her eyes unseeing as she stared. She spoke out loud; her voice was void of emotion.

"I had a good job before this. I thought in a year or two perhaps a baby, I know Rhys would be a good dad and I could try for desk sergeant and…well, it was all slotting into place. And then I met you lot. All these things, all these things are changing me, changing how I see the world and I can't share them with anyone."

Two comforting hands clasped around her shoulders, squeezed gently. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her shirt.

"You can here, Gwen." Jack's voice was soft and kind, "You can always talk to me."

"It's not talking that I need, Jack." Her eyes met his in the reflection of the glass, her voice thick

He turned her around to face him and looked down at her, searching her eyes, but finding them empty.

"What do you need, Gwen?"

She rose up, her lips stopping just short of his. She watched him tremble, before she closed the slim space between them and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist and she cried out, breaking the kiss. Owen had patched up the gunshot wound that she had gotten earlier when they returned to the hub and gave her something for the pain. It had dulled it, but when Jack's arms wrapped around her, the embrace brought it back and pain shot through her.

"God, I'm sorry." Jack said.

Gwen smiled, but her eyes were still empty. "Don't be." Her hands went to the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head.

Jack's eyes roamed her body, locked on her chest, then slowly moved up her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, "Think about Rhys."

"I can't. I just need…I need to forget."

"Gwen—"

"Shut up Jack!" She cried, "Help me forget. _Please_."

Jack nodded, resolved by the firmness in her voice and the look in her big brown eyes. "Yes, ma'am,"

Their clothes were removed in a frenzy of movements and left in piles on the office floor. Gwen gasped as their bodies touched, skin to skin. Jack's skin was warm and sent electric jolts through her body. She felt his length hard, so hard, against her pelvis.

Sighing at the feeling, she let her head fall back. Jack took advantage of her position and placed a few kisses against her pulse, that sensitive place between her neck and shoulder, the base of her throat. His arms moved carefully around her waist and picked her up and placed her on the edge of his desk.

He met her gaze once more. "Are you sure? I'm giving you one more chance."

"I'm sure." She wrapped her legs around his waist and put an end to the talking.

Jack pushed himself inside of her and she let out a moan. He lowered his body down to hers, blanketing her. She brought her lips to his and kissed him thoroughly as he began to thrust inside her. They started out slow, steady, and Gwen lost herself in the pleasure as each thrust hit against that spot deep inside her. Her first orgasm came quick, took her by surprise, and she cried out, her nails digging into Jack's back.

His thrusts began to pick up speed as he felt himself getting close to his own orgasm. As he moved deeper inside her, Gwen felt another orgasm building. Her hands moved down his back and her nails dug into his arse, urging him to move faster. Jack cursed, or at least Gwen assumed it was a curse, in a language she had never heard, as he came and brought her to her second. He rested his forehead against hers.

He stroked her hair and held her close. Eventually, they redressed in comfortable silence. Gwen sighed and closed her eyes. She still wasn't ready to go home. Not yet. Jack took her hand, as if he could read her mind, and led her down to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down with him. She stretched out, resting her head on his lap. The pain was slowly coming back, both mentally and physically and Gwen felt the tears starting to build again.

Jack's hand came to rest on her cheek as the tears began to fall, wiping them away with a gentle stroke of his thumb.

"Let it out," He whispered, his voice filled with understanding beyond her knowledge, "Don't hold it in."

She let go.

Tears fell freely in hot streams, sobs racked her chest, and a strangled scream caught in her throat.

She cried until there was nothing left but a hollow ache in her chest. Jack pulled her up to his chest, murmured soft words of comfort and stroked her hair, dropping occasional kisses along her forehead and jaw before claiming her mouth with his. They kissed again and again; each kiss filled a shattered shard within her. She rose to her feet and undid her pants, sliding them off along with her panties, and returned to him, straddling his lap.

Jack unzipped his fly and pulled himself out, groaning in pleasure as Gwen sunk down on to him, engulfing his shaft with her tight walls. She rode him slowly, taking her time and in turn, Jack took his time exploring her body, finding the sensitive areas that drew cries from her lips. She came in a sudden burst as his thumb brushed her clit and brought him along with her.

He wrapped his arms around her carefully as she trembled with aftershocks.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered as she rested her head against his chest

"Don't thank me," His voice was gentle as he spoke,

She moved as close to him as she could, no space separating their bodies, and clung to him in the quiet as if he were the anchor that would keep her from drowning and nodded against his chest.

His voice dropped so low, it was almost a whisper, and closed his eyes, "Please don't ever thank me."

The End


End file.
